


The Unreachable Star

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 4CC Press Con, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu said he would like to skate to Don Quijote in the future.Javier Fernandez chokes on his coffee.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	The Unreachable Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hello!! Some Yuzuvier crack and humor after Yuzu mentioned wanting to do Don Quijote, because my mind automatically thought of Javi.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse the mistakes.
> 
> Title taken from ‘The Impossible Dream’ from Man of La Mancha

Javi was looking gloomily at his knee when his phone beeped. He looked at the device on top of the table, right next to his steaming cup of coffee. Taking the cup in one hand and his phone on the other, he looked curiously at the notification.

**_Skateraya sent you a post_ **

Huh. Javier had never sent him any messages via Instagram before. He unlocked the phone and tapped on the notification. His Instagram page opened and after a few seconds, a video started.

It was of the press conference after the Men’s Free at Four Continents. He had woken up at 6 in the morning to watch the final group, where his former training mates were. He had been so happy when he saw Jun skate so well, feeling like a proud older brother. Jason, despite the popped quad, had put out what was quite possibly the best performance of the day.

And Yuzuru. Yuzuru Hanyu who had gone back to his Pyeongchang free, Seimei. With neon green details. Javi had grimaced when he stepped out on the opening quad Lutz, and he definitely facepalmed when he fell on the quad toe. But he had scored enough to secure the missing crown.

_ ‘About time’ _ Javi thought.

He turned his attention back to the video and activated the sound. He was speaking in Japanese, but Javier could still understand a few words, mainly names. Pluschenko, Wier, Yagudin. He snorted and waited for the lady to translate whatever the hell he was saying that had to do with those three.

Evgeny Pluschenko blah blah blah.

Johnny Weir blah blah blah.

_ ‘Fanboy’ _ Javier thought shaking his head.

Yagudin’s Winter. Huh. That was new, Yuzuru had never talked about Yagudin before. Javier took a sip of his coffee.

_ He would like to do a Don Quijote in the future. _

Javier choked and coughed, trying to breath through it. Wait, what?

What?

His phone vibrated in his hand.

**_Skateraya has sent you a message._ **

**_Skateraya:_ ** Your boy wants to do Don Quijote… *wink wink*

**_Javierfernandezskater:_ ** What the hell, Raya?! He’s not my boy! And so what if he wants to do Don Quijote?

**_Skateraya:_ ** Sure, Jan

**_Javierfernandezskater:_ ** Go to hell, Raya.

He closes the app and locked his phone, throwing it on the table. After a few seconds, he picked it up again, checking it was okay and letting out a long sigh after.

He wants to do Don Quijote in the future. He wants to do Don Quijote in the future.

He

Wants 

To

Do

Don

Quijote

Those words kept repeating in Javier’s mind over and over, like a broken record, and he got up and walked to his room, taking his laptop and opening the search engine.

Yuzuru Hanyu wants Don Quijote.

Javier Fernandez will give him Don Quijote.

  
***  
  


Yuzuru bows low to the man walking in his turf. Yes, the ice rink at Cricket Club is his turf. The man smiles friendly and holds out a hand for Yuzuru to shake. He does and introduces himself. It’s been almost three years since the last time he saw him.

“We’ve met before, Yuzuru.” He says and if Yuzuru’s stomach does a weird flip when he hears the Spanish accent, well…

“Yes.” He answers. “Thank you for coming here.”

“It’s my pleasure!” He smiles friendly. “So, here’s all you need for Don Quijote. Let me know if you have any doubts. Bye!”

And Antonio walks out. Yuzuru gapes. What the hell?! He had hired the man to choreograph a Quijote program for him and that’s it?! A paper bag with who knows what inside and he leaves?!

Yuzuru scoffs and stomps to the benches, letting himself fall on the seat and ripping the bag open. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm the anger in him- Fuck.

It’s a shirt. A cream colored shirt with a V neck held together with brown strings, puffy sleeves cuffed at the wrists.

He knows this shirt, has seen it a hundred times before,m. Hell, he clutched to this shirt for dear life while debating whether to hug the living daylights out of the man wearing it or beat the shit out of him.

He unfolds it carefully, eyebrow arched when he sees a piece of paper fall. He picks it up and opens it, reading the six words written on it carefully.

_ Look up. Your Quijote is here. _

He looks up and finds none other than Javier fucking Fernandez standing on the ice, smiling at him.

Yuzuru drops the shirt and walks hurriedly towards him, taking off his guards and skating to where Javier stands. The Spaniard opens his arms, inviting him for one of those amazing hugs of his. Yuzuru comes to a soft stop before him and Javier’s smile widens, preparing himself for an armful of Japanese.

It’s so fast Javi doesn’t see it coming. The punches to his chest keep in coming while Yuzuru shouts god knows what in Japanese.

“Yuzu! Yuzu, stop!” Javi tries to skate back, but the younger follows.

“You stupid fucking idiot!” Yuzuru screams. “You asshole! I hate you!”

“Cariño, calm do-ugh!” Javier bends over, air knocked out when Yuzuru punches him in the stomach.

“You stupid fuck!” Yuzuru screams, panting a little with his fists clenched at his sides. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to get Antonio here?!”

“Stop!” Javier screams. “Just stop hitting me, please.”

They look at each other for a few seconds, Javier weary of the other and Yuzuru still fuming. Then the younger glides forward decisively and grabs the collar of Javi’s shirt, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. 

They’re both panting when they part, and Javi may or may not have a problem inside his pants. Yuzuru has his hands on his hips and his infamous glare on point as he stares Javier down.

“You better get me a Quijote better than yours.” Yuzuru says. “Or you’re not touching any of this ever again.”

Javier has never skated towards an exit so fast, not bothering with guards or anything as he runs after Antonio, screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

  
***  
  
  


**_Olympicchannel_ ** : Yuzuru Hanyu (JPN) cements his legend with third Olympic gold to the familiar sound of Man of La Mancha in brilliant free skate.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? It’s just a silly little thing, but lemme know what you think in the comments.


End file.
